Code Geass gundam seed x ovr
by TH3LASTHOP3
Summary: Kira and Lacus end up in the year 2013. Kira X Lacus Lelouch X Kallen Suzaku X Euphie Lemon with a story. R&R plz
1. The Situation

CE:74

A shot came from nowhere and the Strike Freedom felt it. It hit the side of the sheild just hitting the anti beam coating. Kira turned the machine left and opened fire with his beam rifle, only to get 10 times the shots back in response. He boosted backwards angling the mobile suit up. Out of the corner of is eyes he sees Lacus in her pink Rose Thorn mobile suit in the same situation. He jets in her direction taking out a few enemies as he goes. He gets in front of her and holds up his sheild he takes hits for her and tries to soften the blows. Anything for his pink princess. He looked to his right, he saw it, the Armaggedon. The lunar gun was pointing their way, and firing. Kira tunred around and hugged the Rose Thorn with the Strike Freedom, the lastthing he said was I love you Lacus before the gun fired off and took them both. Days later, there was a memorial held to honor their lives.

Japan 2013

Lelouch couldn't belive what he was seeing, he had just walked out of the kitchen to see C.C getting undressed, well it wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before. But in the middle of his living room. He walked back into the kitchen pretending not to notice. He went into his room and turned on the T.V. He saw the news and then saw a report about Zero. He smirked and then went into his closet and found the mask and cape. It was almost time to go to work. Almost.

He came out of the room to see C.C half dressed, at least her lower half was uncovered. He wnt out to the parlor, and then decided not to look at C.C as he went out the door. He ran headlong into Shirley. Lulu, she called. "Hey Shirley, he said. He remembered the whole issue with her and the kiss. He still wanted to be with her, but her knew that the other girls in his life wold not allow it. Especially C.C who got the impression that after they had kissed on the Gawain that he was her significant other and decided to get into his bed naked the other night. He entered the student council building, and found Nunally there crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "It's Suzaku he's gone.". Lelouch wasn't surprised, since the blowout with sakurdite Suzaku ignored Lelouch knowing that he was the number one enemy to Britannia. now it seems that he had gone completely. He was never the same after Euphie's death anyways. Lelouch shrugged off the chills of him shooting Euphie. He walked down the street and saw Kallen who ran upto him and grabbed his hand. He blushed, she looked at him and motioned for him to follow him. They went into an abandoned warehouse and then showed him a video that was a hack from the national Britannian Science Facility, of stem cell research. He saw a figure in murky water, he couldn't make her out until he saw the signature rose hair. It was Euphimia Li Britannia third princess. She was still alive.

He had to find Suzaku. To tell him that the pain in his heart didn't exist now. That his pink princess was back. He ran to find the military command post still there. He went inside and found Llyod working on the Lancelot. Lelouch grabbed Lloyd by the collar,"Where is Suzaku?!" Lloyd smiled, how do I know, I haven't seen him for days." Lelouch was about to walk out when he saw a certain whisp of long pink hair slip through the door that led to Suzaku's quarters. He followed it and opened the door, and found Euphie wearing nothing looking for Suzaku. He instantly closed the door, and gave her his coat. and pants. He took a pair of Suzaku's from the drawer. "We need to find Suzaku." He's about to go crazy because he thought you were dead, and now if you don't show you're self to him then he'll really be dead." Euphie looked to Lelouch and nodded. They took Lloyd's car and began searching.


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2

Kira awoke with an aching head. He was still in the cockpit of the Strike Freedom but he was not in space, he was in Japan by the looks of it. He looked at the mission clock and according to his readouts it was 2013. Kira was looking at it, shocked, what happened? He looked at his radar,Lacus had washed up on the shore about four miles from where he was. He checked the systems of the SF. Only at twenty percent. They could get him there, or he thought as he looked at the geological structure of the area, he could hide the Freedom in a cave until he could find the situation. He found a cave roughly two miles, from his location. He moved the SF in stealth mode over to the cave and shut it down putting the safty locks on it. He then ran back towards Lacus's location. He found the Rose Thorn sitting up looking at the sunset. He saw that the cockpit was open and inside his pink princess was stirring.

"Lacus?" Kira asked. Trying to see if she was okay. "We're not dead, are we?" she asked. Nope just in the year 2013. What? yup. They got out and moved the Rose Thorn to the cave and laid it next to the Strike Freedom. They went up to the main road and got a ride to Tokyo. They arrived and Kira found the place that he was looking for, the food store. He bought two ice cream bars one for him and one for Lacus. He was walking when a person called a name to them, "Euphie"?. They tunred around a boy standing with brown messy hair looked at Lacus. "Nope sorry I'm not Euphie." Lacus replied. He walked on." All of a sudden a car pulled up and a young man asked. "Have you seen a boy with messy brown hair that's looking for a Euphie"? Kira and Lacus pointed in the general direction of where that boy went. They sped off and Kira went to a hotel and paid cash. At least the system of money didn't change.

Once they got to the room they opened the door and collapsed on the bed. Lacus looked at Kira seductively and Kira blushed. "What?" he asked looking exposed. "I know something we can do". Lacus said getting up off the bed, and started to take off her standard pilots underdress. She may have been turned into a pilot but that did not affect her physique at all. She stripped down to panties and her bra and then laid on the bed, waiting for he prince. Kira undid the fastenings on his shirt and laid on top of her grabbing her back and arching it as he kissed her. She reached for his pants as he moved his hands down to grab the band of her panties. He slid them down little by little reavealing a little more of her womanhood.

He went back up to her face and kissed her again, passionatly. Once those were off he worked on the bra, he rested his head between the brests and undid the strap to the bra letting it fall loose reavealing her D size breasts. He licked one while stimulating the other with his hand. Lacus moaned. He then moved down and stuck his tounge in her soft wet womanhood. he licked up and down eventually getting to her G – spot. He licked and licked at that sensitve spot. A few miutes and more then a few moans later, Lacus came. She didn't have time to think before Kira unzipped his pants and slipped his manhood into her. She screamed his name. He was know moving back and forth in and out like an animal hugary for Lacus. They both screamed as they had both hit that point and we're lying exhausted on the bed, with Kira still in Lacus. They smiled said their goodnights and went to sleep.


	3. their time

Lelouch woke up with a headache, and took some medicine. He walked through the parlor and saw Euphie laying on the couch. He smiled he woke her up and told it was time to look some more. She nodded, getting dressed in an Ashford Acadamy uniform, she got into Lloyd's car and drove off without Lelouch. She knew where Suzaku would be. As she worked her way down the road she saw a girl that had pink hair and a boy with brown hair. She thought it was Suzaku. She pulled the car over. "Suzaku" she yelled. But when the man turned around he had a completely different face. "Sorry," he said. "I'm not Suzaku". Euphie drove off she went down to the slums where she and Suzaku had met for the first time formaly.

She saw the familiar cream brown of his hair and knew it was him. She got out of the car and ran to him hugging him as tight as she had ever hugged anyone. Suzaku felt the presence behind him but he didn't take notice until he felt the familiar perfume scent or the familiar senscation of Euphie's chest running across his back. He turned around, saw her face and didn't give her time to say anything. he kissed her more passionatly then ever. He saw out of the corner of his eye Lelouch walking down the street. Euphie looked at him and said "don't do anything stupid." Suzaku nodded. He walked up to Lelouch and hugged him. Lelouch smiled but said, "now will you join me and Euphie". Suzaku stepped out of the embrace and looked at Lelouch and nodded.

Kira walked down the street and was very ticked, people kept looking at him and lacus very strange. They were being reconized for different people on top of that. Him and Lacus were trying to find a way to talk to the Administrator of the sector. Whom he was told wasn't nice. Out of owhere an explosion rocked the entire block, and a mech came rolling through the streets. It was shooting out buildings. Kira took Lacus's hand and ran, back to the beach. He looked at Strike Freedom. It had full battery, he figured that there was a nuclear source around for the SF to feed on. So he powered up and boosted up out of the cave. By time he was back at the city there was five purple mechs with standard fire arms. Kira smirked, they wouldn't be any match for the weapon systems on the Strike Freedom.

He took aim at one hitting it in the face with one shot totaling the mech. He then drew his beam saber and took anothers legs off. The other four put their wheels in reverse and shot at his cockpit. Kira did a loop manuver to dodge the shots and then slid out his two plasma beam cannons and his two railguns, shooting out the other four. All of a sudden an alarm rang indicating a large heat source was going to hit him. He boosted upwards and looked to see a black mech flying almost matching him in speed. He searched his data banks and found the thing he was looking for, it was the Gawaiin.

A powerful mech named after a powerful man. The Gawaiin was known to be the first flying mech. Then a lance of red energy barely missed his head he scanned the data banks again seeing the picture of the gold and white mech standing in front of him, The Lancelot. Two of histories greatest mechs were readt to destroy him. Kira smirked, he wouldn't have it any other way. He boosted back and shot his beam rifle, it missed the Lancelot by mere cenimeters as the Lancelot took to the skies with the help of the support unit on it's back. So the pilot wanted to do this fight close range. Kira holstered his beam rifle on his back and drew his beam saber. He hacked at the Lancelot overhead and was stopped by the Lancelot's MVS. It fought back with more articulation then Kira thought the Freedom had. Kira then fought back, drawing his second beam saber. He hacked at the Lancelot's left arm. But again he was stopped by yet another MVS.

The Lancelot swung over Kira's head and then smashed it's foot into the SF's head. The Strike Freedom went into the ocean, going deeper and deeper. Kira put the SF into aquatic mode and waited until the Lancelot and the Gawaiin disappeard before surfacing. He looked as they went back to Tokyo.

He would get them just not until he knew exactly what was going on. Which made meeting with the Administrator of Tokyo even more important.


	4. The Kidnapping

Suzaku looked to the ocean where the strange Knightmare landed and sank. He shrugged, as far as he knew there was no Knightmare that could swim so he figured the threat was dead. He looked to the Gawain where Lelouch was giving him the thumbs up. He took the Lancelot into stealth mode and flew it back to the hangar. He exited the hangar just in time to see Euphie jump on him. He embraced her and then they held hands as they walked to the meeting room. Where they would meet Lelouch, or rather Zero.

Suzaku decided they could get updates from Lelouch later, he pulled Euphie into his newly established room. She fell on the bed, and him next to her. He stroked her face kissing her gently. He looked at her, looked her up and down, then back to her face. She shook her head. Not tonight. He embraced her and they slept. Happier then they have been in a long time.

Lelouch was resting in his room when a knock came from his window. He looked out to see Kallen standing in the yard below. He opened his windo and jumped out landing right in front of her. She stood there and stared at him, then in all her willpower, asked him to follow her. Lelouch agreed as they strolled through the many gardens Ashford Acadamy kept in prime condition. Lelouch looked to Kallen's green eyes and wished that he could tell her how he felt about all that had happened. He wished but he couldn't. Then all of a sudden Kallen leaned over and kissed him as passionantly as she ever kissed someone before. Lelouch returned the kiss with on of his own. They stood there for a while embracing eachother and looking up at the stars.

Lelouch knew that tommorow would be time for the new operation, he would have her be his right hand and stay close to her at all times in tommorow's fight. That he was sure of. They walked back in to the dorms, Kallen decided that she would spend the night at her new lovers house. They curled up on the bed and slept.

--MORNING COMES--

Suzaku woke up and realized that today was the first day of the new operation, it was saturday so there was no classes. He went to the new secret hangar and readied the Lancelot. He checked systems and got his hydraulis for long falls and big jumps ready. He looked over to the Gawaiin where Lelouch and C.C. were all ready preping the flying juggarnaught for combat. He looked to his left Kallen was doing the same.

He went over the plan one more time with the Black Knights. " Okay we are going to go straight under the building, which is holding Represenstative Hikero. We kill any opposition and get him hostage demanding the release of the five japanese commanders." From there we'll take up support positions around the base. Suzaku you'll be on guard duty when all hell breaks loose, which you know it will." Suzaku nodded and smiled. "Well lets go take us a represenstative."

-- four hours later--

The Lancelot was waiting under the building from the signal shot from the Gawaiin. Lelouch was going to shoot through the middle to caquse confusion after that the Lancelot was to make it's way up to the top and capture the represenstative. He heard chatter over the coms and then an explosion. It was go time. He blew through the floors with his Knightmare and made it to the top. He blew through the ceiling and out of the building, he grabbed on to the edge and grabbed the Rep. He then went down the building rolling down. He flew through the streets. He drew one MSV as four of the basic combat Knightmare frames appeared out from behind a building. He jumped over one smashing it's head in with his foot he took the other two in the chest with his MSV, he turned to take the other one, when it erupted into flames as the Gawaiin came up behind him. Suzaku grinned and took off with Lelouch not far behind him. They put the mechs into camo mode as they entered the base. With Kallen covering the retreat.

Lelouch was about to close the door when a shot blew it up, throwing the Gawaiin across the storage area. The flying Knightmare frame was back. It wasn't showing any mercy this time. Lelouch growled and got the Gawaiin back up and moving. He flew after the enemy and clashed in midair with it. He wasn't going to lose it this time.


End file.
